Dandelion
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Ryuuken tahu, walau ia tak dapat melihatnya, wanita itu ada di sana. Membelai rambutnya lembut walau hanya dalam khayalnya. Bunga putih yang muncul membelai rambutnya bersamaan dengan datangnya angin itu menjadi jawabannya—dandelion. Ryuuken/Katagiri. Mind to RnR?


RyuuGiri. Ryuuken/Katagiri. Untuk **kamu** yang menyukai _pairing _ini.

_Please enjoy this fic, minna_!

* * *

**Aku tidak ingin bersamamu cuma karena enggan sendiri. Kau tidak layak untuk itu. Seseorang semestinya memutuskan bersama orang lain karena menemukan keutuhannya tercermin, bukan ketakutannya akan sepi.**

**(Rectoverso © Dee)**

* * *

Malam itu bulan bersinar temaram, cahayanya menimpa wajah laki-laki berkacamata yang tengah memandangi rembulan dari balik jendela ruangan khusus untuk latihan _quincy_ di dalam Rumah Sakit Karakura. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke dinding, sementara di sela jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya terselip sepuntung rokok yang masih menyala; asapnya terbang bebas ke udara sementara dirinya tidak peduli.

Kalau ia boleh jujur—

Laki-laki itu benci sekali pada tempatnya bekerja sekarang, karena begitu banyak kenangan buruk yang terekam di tempat ini. Laki-laki itu benci sekali pada klannya, yang menorehkan begitu banyak luka di hatinya. Tapi semakin ia membenci, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingkari nalurinya; sebagai seorang laki-laki keras kepala yang tidak mau kalah.

—ia sangat membenci Rumah Sakit, _quincy_, dan… shinigami.

* * *

**A Ryuuken/Katagiri fanfiction  
Alternate Reality**

**-#-**

**Dandelion**_**  
**_**[Karena keindahanmu hanya untukku]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
**_**I gain nothing from this fanfiction.**_

* * *

Malam ini malam yang berbeda. Di bantaran sungai pinggir kota Karakura, Ryuuken Ishida membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk rerumputan yang basah karena hujan beberapa saat lalu. Gerimis sudah berhenti, sang ratu malam sudah menjajah langit dengan cantiknya ditemani tentara bintang. Tangan kanannya tak lagi menggamit sepuntung rokok, tapi tangan seorang wanita berambut hitam yang telah mengajarinya tentang cinta.

"Uryuu sudah besar sekarang."

Tentu saja, usianya sudah tujuh belas—tubuh kecilnya yang dulu tak lebih dari sebatas pinggang Ryuuken kini sudah sejajar dengannya, mata birunya yang dulu bulat bersinar dibingkai kacamata kini lebih sering memicing seperti kedua mata Ryuuken.

Wanita berambut hitam itu tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum penuh arti; seperti mengerti kekhawatiran seorang ayah yang anaknya kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar ditinggalkan; di saat Uryuu mulai mencari tahu sendiri arti kehidupan, pentingnya dicintai, dan berharganya dikelilingi orang yang mencintainya.

"Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin," Ryuuken memotong kalimatnya untuk menggenggam lebih erat jemari lentik yang terselip di sela jemarinya sendiri, "aku menjadi ayah."

Lagi. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Waktu itu krisis, pemikiran tentang pernikahan sama sekali tidak terbesit di benak seorang Ryuuken Ishida—yang saat itu mengambil alih kepemimpinan _quincy_ di tangannya, menggantikan sang ayah yang dianggapnya tidak becus. Di awal kepemimpinannya, ia dihadapkan pada krisis. Terpaksa melepas seorang Kurosaki yang tertinggal; satu-satunya keluarga keturunan _quincy_ murni selain Ishida, hanya karena pemikiran bodoh tentang cinta.

_Cinta tak harus memiliki._

Ingin sekali Ryuuken memanah mati orang yang telah menciptakan istilah itu. Kalau memang cinta tak harus memiliki, kenapa ia memilih untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran setelah ia tahu bahwa shinigami itu mulai belajar tentang kedokteran?

Jelas sekali Ryuuken sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah laki-laki keras kepala yang tidak mau kalah.

Ia memang tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan di tengah krisis, tapi fakta bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendampinginya tidak dapat diubah. Ia membutuhkan wanita yang kini tengah menggamit jemarinya untuk sedikit meredam emosinya dengan segelas teh hangat dan senyuman lembut.

Helaan nafas.

Ryuuken Ishida memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, membiarkan bagian lain dari tangan wanita di sampingnya itu membelai lembut rambut putihnya, perlahan membawanya semakin mengantuk. Membawanya perlahan ke alam mimpi yang begitu jauh.

_Tes_.

Buliran air mata mengalir mulus dari kedua sudut mata Ryuuken, meresap melewati rambut putihnya yang sudah agak basah dengan bekas-bekas hujan di atas rerumputan.

"Kanae…"

Malam semakin larut, Ryuuken semakin tidak ingin bangun dari khayalannya—tentang wanita berambut hitam yang menggenggam tangannya lembut, tentang rambut putihnya yang tengah di belai halus, dan keluh kesahnya yang tengah ia sampaikan pada wanita itu.

Menyedihkan. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Wanita itu sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu, yang kini membelai rambut putihnya hanya angin malam yang berbaik hati menemaninya.

Wanita itu sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu, yang kini ia lakukan hanya bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri sebagai pendengar.

Wanita itu sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu…

Karena itulah ia membenci Rumah Sakit, tempat istrinya terbaring lemah tak berdaya hingga akhirnya ia meregang nyawa. Karena itulah ia membenci _quincy_ lebih dari apapun, klan yang bisa menghabisi teman sendiri dan menjadikan shinigami sebagai kambing hitam. Karena itulah ia membenci para shinigami, yang katanya ada untuk menjaga keseimbangan para roh, namun mereka sangat bodoh sampai begitu saja menerima untuk dikambing-hitamkan.

…yang kini ada di sela jemarinya hanya rerumputan.

Biarlah langit malam menjadi saksi air matanya, agar setelah ini ia bisa menunjukkan wajah kerasnya. Biarlah rerumputan menjadi tempat air matanya menetes, agar tak ada lagi bahu selain milik istrinya yang menjadi tempat untuknya bersandar.

Ryuuken tahu, walau ia tak dapat melihatnya, wanita itu ada di sana. Membelai rambutnya lembut walau hanya dalam khayalnya.

Bunga putih yang muncul membelai rambutnya bersamaan dengan datangnya angin itu menjadi jawabannya—dandelion.

* * *

**[14/12/2013 | 13:00]  
—おわり—  
[833 words – story only]**

* * *

**#curhat**: Cha lagi mellow (sebenernya galau uhuk-_buttootsuntoadmit_-uhuk). Akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama kegiatan kuliah yang super padat jadi jarang mampir buat nulis. Hiks. _Overall_, Cha mau berterima kasih kepada siapapun kamu yang sudah menominasikan karya Cha di ajang IFA 2013. _I really appreciate it_. _Love you, all_!

Oh ya, selamat ya buat kamu yang sudah melewati masa UAS~ semoga nggak ada yang remed. Dan buat kamu yang belum UAS kayak Cha, semangat juga! Hihi…

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
